The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Achillea plant botanically known as Achillea millefolium and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘FLORACHRE1’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Quedlinburg, Germany during May 2012. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Achillea cultivars having attractive flower coloration and a compact growth habit suitable for container plantings.
The new Achillea cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Achillea millefollum breeding selection coded 10213-4, not patented, characterized by its medium orange-rose colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is from is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during July 2013 in a controlled environment in Quedlinburg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2013 in Quedlinburg, Germany, Hendrik-Ido-Ambacht, The Netherlands, and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.